It's Not Over Yet
by supergirl504
Summary: After Naraku was defeated, they thought it was all over. The Jewel was complete. Everything was supposed to get simpler. Guess what. THEY WERE WRONG.
1. chp 1

Chapter 1: Encounter With The Past  
  
InuYasha and company had just defeated a demoness named Makoko. They were just leaving the scene when another demoness jumped off of a tree right in front of them. She looked to be about 18, and looked a lot like InuYasha. Sango got out her Boomerang Bone, preparing to fight again, despite her newest injuries. Then, much to everyone's surprise, InuYasha said "No."  
"What?" said Sango in surprise.  
"I- I feel some sort of connection with this girl," he replied, surprised at his own words. In his thoughts, he said 'Because this girl looks like a female me.'  
"Thank you, InuYasha," she said.  
"You know me?" he asked.  
"Of course I do... Brother."  
"B-brother? Me? No way."  
"Yes way. Twins. You and I are, I mean."  
But... I don't remember you at all..."  
"I know. Mother raised you, and father raised me, but when he died, Father gave me to Sheshomaru. But he tried to kill me, so I ran away and started looking for you."  
"You do look like InuYasha," Kagome said, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
So InuYasha and friends let the girl, or Rei (Spirit) join their group.  
  
Group now consists of:  
-InuYasha  
-Kagome  
-Shippo  
-Miroku  
-Sango & Kirara  
-Rei  
-Myoga the Flea 


	2. chp 2

Chapter 2: Kikyo's Return  
  
"You know, Kagome, that InuYasha has a major crush on you, right?" Rei asked Kagome the very next day.  
"Didn't take you long to figure it out, did it?" Kagome replied.  
"You like him back."  
"He's nicer than he lets on."  
"But he doesn't get it, does he?"  
"Of course not," Kagome replied with a sigh.  
"You could do much better. But you stay loyal. He obviously doesn't under stand his good fortune."  
"He likes Kikyo, too."  
"What?"  
"InuYasha loves Kikyo."  
"No!"  
"Yes. And he owes Kikyo his life. She died after binding him to the tree. She couldn't live without him."  
"Of course he does. Good of you to finally catch on, girl." Kikyo walked up behind the two.  
"Kikyo?!" Kagome cried out, surprised.  
"Yes, it is I, the priestess Kikyo," she replied.  
InuYasha had heard Kagome cry out, and went to see what was going on. He could smell Kikyo. He rushed throught the forest towards them.  
And spotted Kikyo.  
And rushed to her, saying "Kikyo."  
And Kikyo shot a magic arrow... 


	3. chp 3

Chapter 3: Kikyo's Downfall  
The arrow hit InuYasha's chest, right where so many demons had punched holes in his chest. The arrow bound him to the very same tree InuYasha had been bound to before, 50 years ago. Then, Kikyo fell to the ground, her soul rushing out of her and into Kagome.  
Author's Note: You may find this odd, but think back to Kikyo's revival. She said that she wouldn't rest until InuYasha had been trapped in some way again. She trapped him, so she is dying again.  
Kikyo was dead, and InuYasha was trapped onto the tree.  
Kagome, Rei, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Myoga were all in shock. 


	4. chp 4

Chapter 4: Live Again  
InuYasha was asleep on the tree. Kagome walked over to him.  
"He must have been so upset when Kikyo betrayed him... again," Kagome said, trying to ease the current silence.  
She grasped the arrow. It disintegrated in her hand.  
"Just like when I freed him the first time," she said sadly. InuYasha was still asleep, and he slowly slid to the ground.  
"You must wake him now, Kagome," Myoga said, as if she ought to have realized this awhile ago.  
"But how?" Shippo said, voicing Kagome's thoughts.  
"Well," Myoga said, exasperated,"How are sleeping people usually awoken?"  
'A kiss" Kagome thought, still silent.  
Since Kagome didn't respond, Myoga said "A kiss, a kiss!"  
Kagome kneeled and gently kissed InuYasha's forehead. She quickly backed away.  
InuYasha's eyelids fluttered, and then his eyes opened.  
"Ka...go...me?" he asked, very groggy.  
"Yes?" she replied.  
"Ki...ky...o. Where...is...she?" he asked.  
"She lost the remainder of her soul after pinning you to the tree. We couldn't save her," Kagome said, a little bit sorry for InuYasha.  
"So she's...dead?"  
Kagome nodded. 


	5. chp 5

Chapter 5: A Simple Kiss  
InuYasha got over Kikyo's death rather quickly. He had ended up hating Kikyo, because she still wanted to kill him after she knew her true enemy. InuYasha would never forget Kikyo, though, his very first love.  
Finally, nothing stood between Kagome and InuYasha.  
"Kagome," Rei was saying. Only Rei, Kagome, and Sango were present."You know you should have more time alone with InuYasha. You and he are perfect."  
"We are not!" Said Kagome indignantly.  
"But Kikyo isn't between you and InuYasha anymore," Sango said.  
So, Kagome formulated a plan. She would walk to the ell alone, wearing the Jewel. InuYasha would "worry about the Jewel" and follow.  
Kagome walked into the forest unescorted. InuYasha followed, proving himself to be as predictable as ever.  
Kagome stopped at the well and sat down. InuYasha landed in front of her.  
"What were you thinking? Shikon Jewel!" he yelled, looking like he was almost dead with worry.  
"InuYasha," Kagome said, totally changing the subject without warning. "InuYasha, why do you keep me around?"  
"Huh?" InuYasha backed away, barely, caught off guard.  
"You heard me. We've defeated Naraku and completed the Jewel. You don't need me anymore. Why haven't you stolen the Jewel and transformed into a full-demon? Why haven't you gotten rid of me?"  
InuYasha had to think fast. "Um, well, you see, your arrow thing is useful, and you would know if I tried to steal the Jewel."  
"You and I both know you're lying."  
"Am not!"  
"Fine. Sit. I'm going home."  
InuYasha was pressed to the ground, but he pulled Kagome down with him.  
He kissed her.  
And kissed her again.  
Kagome just let it happen. Then, she fainted with shock, there in InuYasha's arms. Maybe InuYasha was more perceptive than she had thought. 


	6. chp 6

Chapter 6: Aftershock  
InuYasha sat up against the well. Kagome looked so beautiful asleep. He watched her sleep so often.  
Her eyes fluttered open. She laughed weakly, squirming herself into a sitting position.  
"I just had the most unlikely dream! You..." she paused."You kissed me. But it wasn't a dream, was it?"  
InuYasha blushed and turned away.  
"InuYasha?"  
*Grumble*  
"InuYasha? If you're so upset about it, why did you kiss me?"  
InuYasha turned towards Kagome, as if to answer. 


	7. chp 7

Chapter 7: Transformation  
InuYasha was a full demon. But why? He didn't use the Jewel, Kagome knew that. Did InuYasha sense danger? No, that couldn't be it, otherwise he would just use Tetsusaiga. So what was wrong?  
Kagome sat serenely.  
"Sit."  
InuYasha fell. Again.  
While InuYasha was lying there, Kagome crawled over to him. He was all full-demon-y. It scared her.  
She bent down. He looked so angry this way. What should she do? She did the only thing she could think of.  
She kissed him.  
InuYasha was a half-demon again. 


	8. chp 8

Chapter 8: Explanations (or lack thereof)  
"InuYasha?" Kagome said tentatively."Oh, InuYasha, why did you transform?"  
They were still alone. Kagome shook InuYasha until he would sit up.  
"Kagome?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened?"  
"That's what I was going to ask you. Why did you become full-demon?"  
"But I'm not full-demon."  
"You were. I changed you back."  
"How?"  
Kagome blushed. "A kiss," she told him quietly.  
"Oh."  
"Disappointed? Thought that I had acquired a new power?"  
"Yeah.I mean No! Of course not!"  
"You did."  
*Grumble*  
"I'm going home."  
"Good riddance."  
"Fine." Kagome jumped into the well.  
Maybe Kagome was wrong. InuYasha wasn't so perceptive after all. 


	9. chp 9

Hey, my faithful readers! I'm going to try to make this a long chapter, but I might not succeed. Just warning you.  
  
Chapter 9: What follows...  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, you IDIOT!!!!"  
  
Kagome was sitting on her bed, in her room, at her house.  
  
"I'm not going back until he comes to get me!" She was ranting about Inuyasha again. She quickly burned out, however.  
  
"But he's so great. He always protects me." The girl sighed, as a stray ebony lock fell in front of her azure eyes.  
  
Then a thought struck her, and she sat up stick straight, the hair on the nape of her neck prickling at the idea as she said the thought out loud.  
  
"What if he never comes to get me?"  
  
On the other side of the well, someone was worried about the same thing.  
  
On the other end...  
  
"Bring her back!!!" Shippo wailed at Inuyasha pathetically, hours later.  
  
"Calm yourself, Shippo," Miroku said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha can decide whether or not to bring back the love of his life," Rei added, earning less than polite actions from Miroku.  
  
"Lady Rei," the monk said seductively, moving closer to Inuyasha's sister. "You do not usually defend me." He pulled her closer, hands swiftly making their way down to her butt, as they so often did around females.  
  
BAM!  
  
Inuyasha pulled Rei away from the hentai.  
  
"HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER, PERVERT!!!" Inuyasha raged.  
  
"Ooooooogg..." came Miroku's mumbled and pathetic reply. He slowly slid to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha slowly made his way to the well.  
  
"Go get her, Inuyasha. We know you miss her," said Sango gently.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
...Grumble...  
  
"And she misses you, too."  
  
In the future, Kagome was sitting by the well, crying, waiting for Inuyasha to come for her...  
  
Knowing he might not...  
  
In the past, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku shoved Inuyasha into the well.  
  
END....  
  
Hey. I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!!! And please, find me more reviewers. 


End file.
